


Adaigo

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Supergirl Fanfiction Challenge Forum [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: This is a story of how a family is made when Kara discovers a Krypton pod had landed in National City. The moment she opens the pod she is shocked beyond belief on whom was nestled inside. She goes to Cat because she couldn't handle the situation on her own. She went to her safe haven.Title:  AdagioAuthor's Note:  This takes place after season three.   Everything happened … expect Cat and Carter have returned to National City … Cat has bought back CatCo from Lena … and she's firmly back in her office.   Kara and Lena are still best friends … Lena still has no idea that Kara is Supergirl.Supergirl Fanfiction Challenge ForumBingo ChallengeBingo Slot {8} [Location] Cat's Apartment





	Adaigo

**Prologue:**

**I didn't have anywhere else to go.**

 

“I didn't have anywhere else to go.” Kara spoke as she stood at the door of Cat's apartment. “Eliza is in Italy for a month long conference. Alex and J'ohnn are out in the field dealing with something that even I can't help with.” She shook her head. “I didn't have anywhere else to go.” She looked fearful into Cat's confused and concerened eyes.

 

“Come in.” Cat stepped aside. She watched as the younger woman stepped into her apartment with her right arm cradled into her side; her jacket pressed a littler closer to herself. She closed the door softly so not to awaken Kara's precious cargo. “I'm guessing that this is ...”

 

“She's not from Earth.” Kara shook her head. “She's from Kyptron.” A tear rolled down her cheek. “I think she's my baby sister.” She managed to get out in a whisper.

 

Cat's eyes widen in surprise. “I didn't know you had a sibling.” She very carefully pulled the jacket away from Kara's side and looked down at the infant asleep against Kara's side. “She's beautiful.”

 

“I don't remember my mother showing signs of pregnancy. Not before the end … I remember my aunt's pregnancy with Kal …. I would have noticed my mother's.” Kara's eyes looked down at the baby's and then back up to Cat's. “Her stomach was flat during that final year. She couldn't have been pregnant. But this little girl is my sister. Not half … but my full sister.”

 

“Did you ask your mother's hologram?” Cat gently led towards the living area. She knew that although Kara was the girl of steel … she needed to sit down.

 

“I haven't gone to the DEO. I can't. Not without Alex there. I have to protect this little dear one.” Kara whimpered as she leaned into Cat; so Cat could help protect the precious little girl in her arms. “I just had no where else to go Ms. Grant. I can't go back to my apartment. I don't have a cribe. I don't have anything that this dear little one needs to survive the night.” She felt herself sink onto the couch with Cat right next to her. “What am I to do Ms. Grant?”

 

Cat breathed. “First off call me Cat. No more Ms. Grant whenever we are in private.” She smirked. “Even at CatCo you may call me Cat.” She looked from the little infant in the younger woman's arms up into scared and imploying wide blue eyes. “Second off you two are going to stay here. I still have Carter's cribe that I'll set up in the guest room.”

 

Kara opened her mouth.

 

“You'll remain here until Alex or Eliza come. Then they can help you set up your apartment.” Cat gently brushed back the hair from Kara's face. “Third off you are going to take some time off from work. CatCo can manage without you for a few weeks. When Supergirl is needed; then I'll take care of this little one.”

 

Kara silently nodded.

 

Cat looked back down at the infant. “Now I'll go to the store and buy forumla for this little one.”

 

Kara's eyes widen.

 

Cat looked up. “After I call Martha Kent that is. After all she's the only human being whom honesty raised a Krypton baby.” She stood to her feet and walked to the table where her cell rested. Picking it up she dialed the Kent farm. Placing the cell to her ear. “Hello Martha. This is Cat Grant. I have Kara here and she has just discovered her full infant sister. We need to know what forumla is safe for her.” She listened and nodded. “Thank you very much. Or and Martha I fully expect you to visit National City and see Clark's baby cousin very soon. Till we talk again.” She ended the call.

 

“She wasn't even surprised that you have known about Krypton.” Kara shook her head as she gently rocked her infant sister.

 

“Someday I'll explain that us Earthlins whom have personally met a Krypton that we have a way of” knowing whom are trustworthy of freely talking about it.” Cat smiled. She walked back over and knelt in front of Kara. Placing her right hand against Kara's warm cheek; and her left against the infant girl's cheek. “Rest Kara. I'll be back very soon.”

 

“Shouldn't we come with you?” Kara tilted her head.

 

“No. You need to relax. You need to finally to start to bond with your baby sister.” Cat stood to her feet and allowed her hands to leave the two Kryptoniates sisters skins. “I'll be back soon.” She backed away for a few steps before turning forward. She left the living room.

 

Kara brought her baby sister up to her lips. Gently kissing the smooth skin. “It's going to be all right now little one. I promise you that you are safe now.” She kissed her baby sister's right cheek once more before leaning back against the couch.

 

…..

 

Carter rubbed his hands against his eyes as he slumped into the living room. “Mom I can't sleep.” He sighed as he made his way towards his mother. He stopped in his tracks as he felt his mother not in the living room. But he knew someone was in the room. He stiffened as his inisit to withdraw inwardly over came him. He bit his bottom lip as his eyes opened and he took in the sight of … his breath hitched. Excitment over came him. He grinned. “Kara!” He happily spoked.

 

Kara's wide eyes met his; then lowered to her chest. His eyes followered. “Sorry. I didn't know.” He spoke in a low voice. A blush making itself known on his cheeks.

 

“It's all right. She's still sleeping.” Kara husked out. Her eyes rose to met his. “Hey Carter.” She gently smiled.

 

Carter walked over and sat next to her. “Hey.” He tilted his head to the right. “Who is this?” He looked softly down at the infant in the arms of one of his favorite people in the world … in the entire glaxay.

 

Kara swallowed. She worried her bottom lip.

 

Carter eyes lifted. “I know you aren't from Earth; Kara. I fully know you are Superman's cousin. I know you are from Krypton. I take it that this little one is also?”

 

Kara silently nodded. She gently drew her infant sister a little closer into herself. “She just arrived this evening. She's my infant sister.”

 

“You are an older sister? How great is that?” Carter smiled. He was happy that Kara honesty had more family beside Clark Kent a.k.a. Kal El a.k.a. Superman. He knew that Kara had an aunt and uncle whom landed on Earth … but he knew they were dead … due to them trying to take over Earth … and well it was best not to dwell on their demise. “What's her name?”

 

“Gael Zor-El.” Kara soft voiced her infant sister's name for the very first time. She bent and placed a gentle kiss against the warm forehead.

 

Carter's heart warmed at the sight of how much Kara all ready loved her newly discovered infant sister. “Where's mom?” He looked around.

 

“She went to the store.” Kara replied.

 

Carter nodded. “Makes sense. Are you staying the night?”

 

“Umm actually your mother has invinted us to stay until my sister and foster mom can come and help. They are both out of the country for a month.” Kara looked over at the teenager. “That is if you don't mind; Carter?”

 

Carter grinned. “I don't mind. I'm super exicted that you get to remain with us for a solid month; Kara. Gail can sleep in my old cribe.”

 

“That's what your mother said. About the cribe that is.” Kara grinned at the young teenager's excitement.

 

Carter bobbed his head. He sat back against the couch as he calmed down. “Where will Gael sleep tonight? After all we can't put the cribe together until tomorrow. We need to get it out of storage … and we need to clean it before we put it together.” He snapped his fingers gently; so not to make too much noise with the infant so close to him. “I know … we can make a bed out of a dresser drawer.”

 

Kara nodded. “I remember Kal telling me that was what the Kents did for him until they got a cribe.”

 

“While you have Supergirl duties; I can watch Gael.” He smiled knowning. “I fully know mom all ready gave you time off from CatCo.” He reached over, and gently ran his fingers lightly across Gael's forehead. “Welcome to earth Gael Zor-El. Welcome to your foster home.” He husked as he bent to place a gentle kiss on the infant's forehead.

 

“Son I think it's time you go back to bed.” Cat's soft voice spoke from the doorway of the living room.

 

Carter stood to his feet. “Night Kara. Night baby Gael.” He walked and wrapped his arms around his mother. “Night mom.” He kissed his mother's cheek. Pulling slightly back. “Don't let them leave.” He whispered hoping that Kara's superhearing wasn't tuned in at that moment. He felt his mother's gentle squeeze before she pulled away from him. “See you three in the morning.” He walked towards his bedroom once more.

 

“Her name is Gael?” Cat spoke as she sat down next to Kara.

 

Kara silently nodded. She couldn't take her eyes off from her sleeping infant sister's face. “Sorry that I didn't tell you earlier.”

 

“I never asked.” Cat slightly smirked. “That was my mistake. Gael is a beautiful name.” She smiled softly down at the sleeping infant in Kara's arms.

 

“Even Kryptoniate babies need a lot of sleep. We sleep just as much as Earthlin infants do.” Kara answered Cat's unasked question.

 

“Makes sense. Little bodies and little souls need to recharge.” Cat gently stroaked the Gael's fine hair. “I remember when Carter's hair was this fine. Adam's also.” She breathed. “I miss it. I'm glad that at least a month I get to enjoy it once more.”

 

Kara's head jerked up.

 

“I mean full time. After you return to your apartment then whenever we get together then I can still enjoy Gael's fine hair.” Cat spoke in a quiet reassuring voice. “I think you have had a long day dear; and the discovering of this little surprise has made it even longer on you. It's time you get some needed rest.” She stood to her feet. “I'll put you two in the guest room closets to my room. That way if you need me during the night; it will be easiser for me to reach you.” She held out a hand to help the younger woman up.

 

Once standing; Kara pulled her infant sister a little closer against her heart. “Tomorrow you and Carter can hold her.” She promised the older blonde.

 

“Of course dear.” Cat smiled softly. “Come let's get settled for the night shall we?” She led the way towards the hallway where the bedrooms were located. Feeling Kara walking closer behind her then she would normally would.

 

Kara stopped just against the open door way into the guest room. She watched as Cat made her way over to the dresser and pulled out a drawer. “Gael will be quite safe in here.” She nodded as she carried the drawer over to couch that was two feet from the bed. She placed the drawer on the couch and made sure that it was secure before the looked up at Kara whom had leaned against the door. “Tomorrow we'll get Carter's cribe set up.” She walked towards the door. Stopping in front of the younger blonde. Her hand rose to gently cup the side of Kara's face. “It's going to be all right; Kara. You are going to be a amazing older sister/ mother figure to this sweet and precious little girl.” She gently smiled. “You aren't alone. You never have to deal with this situation on your own. We have both of you.” She husked out.

 

“Thank you Cat.” Kara whispered.

 

“Get a good rest this evening dear.” Cat moved past the Krypton woman on her way into the hallway.

 

“Night Cat.” Kara watched as Cat made her way to her door. She gently smiled as she moved into the guest room.

 

“Night Kara. Night Gael.” Cat whispered as she opened her bedroom door. She went in and closed her door; making sure to leave her door open slightly; so if Kara did need her that night she would be able to get to her quickly.

 

**End of Proloug**

 


End file.
